


Valentine's Day Movie Night

by consultingsuperhero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingsuperhero/pseuds/consultingsuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka Sad Movies Bring People Together.<br/>Stiles shows up on Derek's doorstep on Valentine's Day with a pizza and some movies.  A friendly movie night turns into something more. Basically, Stiles being Stiles, and Derek being Derek, while watching romantic movies in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> There are references of 10 Things I Hate About You, The Notebook, and Brokeback Mountain that will make more sense if you understand them. This is still perfectly fine to read without knowing these films.

There was a knock on his loft door.  Derek looked up from his book at the unexpected noise.  He rolled out of bed and padded across the room with his bare feet cold on his floor.  There was only one person who would come to see him voluntarily.

After the druids, after the nemeton, after the oni, after the darkness, there was a period of relative peace in Beacon Hills.  Derek became comfortable with the idea of Scott being alpha and with teaching him the basics.  And so, Derek watched Scott’s pack grow with the addition of Kira as their Kitsune and the alpha twins whom Derek still hated, though he understood the necessity of including them.  All of this seemed natural, part of a pack formation.  What was not expected was the way that Stiles inserted himself into the pack and into Derek’s life. 

Stiles was somewhere between an true emissary and a supernatural fanatic with a touch of parenting thrown in there.  His possession by the nogitsune had only brought the pack together to defend him against himself.  After he recovered, he started hosting pack events and weekly meetings to check in.

So, it was not that much of a surprise when Derek opened the door to see Stiles standing there with a pizza in his hands and huge bottles of soda under each arm. 

Stiles just smiled and sidestepped Derek, making his way towards the kitchen off to the side as he talked.  “So, as you know, it is the most horrid day of the year, so we must celebrate with pizza, sugary drinks, and movies.”  Stiles looked back to see Derek’s confused expression.  “You can’t be serious, dude.  Do you really not know what day today is?”  Derek shrugged and Stiles rolled his eyes.  “It is Valentines Day, you idiot.”

“Oh. And you are here because?” Derek curiously followed Stiles into the kitchen.

Stiles set the pizza down on the kitchen counter and whirled around to face Derek.  “I am here because in case you haven’t noticed, all of our other friends have significant others.  Scott has Kira, Lydia has Aidan, Allison has Isaac, Ethan has Danny.  That means that I would be spending my Friday night alone in my room, watching Netflix, which was a very promising prospect, but instead I decided to be a good packmom, and bring you pizza and Netflix.  If you have a problem with that, I can leave and take this large pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni with me.”

It was the “packmom” and the threat of leaving with the pizza got a chuckle out of Derek.  Such a Stiles thing to say.  Stiles smirked a little, looking pleased with himself.  He continued, “How about you get some plates and cups with ice and we can set up our viewing station?”

Without asking for permission, Stiles went into Derek’s bedroom.  He continued speaking as he moved around the next room.  “How was your week? I don’t think I’ve seen you at all.”

“Same old, same old.  I am still compiling the old files that were saved from the fire.  I should be able to finish scanning and transcribing by next week.” Derek took the plates into his bedroom where Stiles had made himself comfortable on Derek’s bed.  He was sitting cross-legged with his laptop in his lap.

“What do you want to watch first?  10 Things I Hate About You, The Notebook or Brokeback Mountain?”

Derek raised his eyebrows.  “Aren’t those all romantic movies?”

Stiles sighed, exasperatedly.  “Obviously.  It is Valentines Day after all.  I don’t want to disrespect the holiday and all.  Who knows what supernatural being would hold that against me. I don’t want cupid coming after me.”

Derek laughed, easily.  “We can start with whatever movie you want.”

“Let’s go from happy to sad then.  10 Things I Hate About You first then.” He opened a window on the computer and music started playing with the introductory shots of Seattle, Washington.

They sat next to each other, not quite touching hips with the laptop sitting in between their knees.  The sound of the movie drowned out most of the sound of them eating, but Derek was still acutely aware of Stiles’ presence, of him sitting only centimeters away from him.

It was a very different experience watching a movie with Stiles.  With his ADD, you would think that Stiles couldn’t sit through a full movie, and to some extent, that was true.  He couldn’t just sit through a movie.  He would speak the lines along with the characters, doing different voices for each character.  He would pause to add in trivia about where scenes were shot and which quotes were directly from The Taming of the Shrew, which the movie was adapted from.  But there were moments that Stiles would go completely still, paused in his sitting position, leaning towards the laptop. 

One of those moments was when Kat read Patrick the sonnet she had written for him.  Derek had been enjoying the scent of Stiles’ excitement and happiness, which had a distinct cinnamon undertone to it.  So when his scent suddenly changed into one that reminded Derek of stagnant water on a summer day, too moist and too much to take in. Derek glanced over at Stiles who was looking at the screen with a pained look on his face. 

“Maybe I don’t hate you.  Not even a little bit, not even at all,” Stiles mouthed with his eyes suddenly teary.  Derek fought the urge to lean over and hug Stiles, let him make a home in his arms.

Whoa there, Derek. Where did that come from? He thought to himself.  He decided to file that thought into a metaphorical box in his head, then slide it under a metaphorical bed, then flood his metaphorical mind loft and destroy all the evidence.

Stiles was so engrossed in the movie that he didn’t notice Derek’s mental evidence tampering, or expression of concern.  By the end, Stiles was smiling and his cinnamon scent was stronger than ever.

“I fucking love that movie,” he said with a mouth half-full of room temperature pizza.  “The writing. The references to the actual play. The acting.  Kat. Patrick.” He blew a kiss at the screen.  This motion highlighted his pink lips, his plush pink lips.  Okay, so there would have to be another disposal of thoughts (maybe a burial this time?).

“Did you like it?” Stiles turned his rapt attention to Derek.

Derek nodded.  “I liked it.  It was surprisingly funny for a romantic movie.”

“I know right,” Stiles said as he opened another tab to start The Notebook.

“Wait,” Stiles paused the disc looking back at Derek.  “I thought we were going in sadness order.”

“We are,” Stiles said carefully with a bit of confusion in his eyes.

“Why are we watching The Notebook then?”

Stiles raised his eyebrows.  “Have you ever seen either The Notebook or Brokeback Mountain?”  Derek shook his head.  “Well then,” Stiles said triumphantly.  “Just let the expert decide and we can debate this after we watch.”

Derek chuckled, but nodded.  This movie viewing experience was pretty similar to the previous one except Stiles would pause the movie every so often to complain about it.

“Don’t you think it is a little concerning that he is threatening to kill himself, just for a date?” “A kiss in the rain.  This really is the ultimate romantic movie.” 

There was one moment when the characters were “making love” that Derek became very aware of Stiles’ closeness and shifted closer so that their thighs were touching.  It would have appeared to most humans that Stiles didn’t notice, but Derek heard a slight uptick in his heartbeat that steadied again after a few seconds.

When the movie was over, Stiles said, “Did you think that was sad?”

“Well, yeah, obviously.”

“Ready for real sadness?” Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles yawned as he opened another tab.  “Are you too tired to keep watching?” Derek asked, needlessly concerned.

“Nope. I just want to lay down a little more if that is okay.” Without waiting for a response, Stiles scooted his butt forward and reclined back into the pillows.  Derek paused, then joined him so that their hips and thighs were still touching.  Derek placed the laptop on Stiles right thigh and Derek’s left, then pressed play.

The movie started and Stiles’ heartbeat leveled out and he breathed softly. After a few minutes, Stiles whispered, “Can you put the computer on your legs? It is a little hot for me.” Derek shifted the computer over to his legs angling it so that Stiles still had a good view.

Then Stiles did something unexpected. He rolled onto his side with his head still on the pillow and his breath near Derek’s ear. Stiles mumbled, “Is this okay?”

Derek just nodded, imagining that he rolled on his side and captured Stiles’ lips with his own.  Instead, Derek just watched the doomed love story unfold before him.  Stiles didn’t act the same way as he did with the other movies.  He didn’t speak, just watched and eventually his breathing slowed until he fell asleep. Somewhere along the way, he shifted in his sleep and curled against Derek.  Derek froze; he didn’t relax until he checked Stiles’ breathing and heartbeat to make sure he was asleep.

With just the screen before him, Derek let the movie take him away.  He thought he wasn’t going to cry.  He thought it would be fine.  But that scene at the end, Ennis cradling Jack’s shirt, it broke his fucking heart.  Tears formed in his eyes and he clasped his free hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs. He was too lost in the emotional turmoil to see or hear Stiles awaken.

Stiles looked at him with surprise in his sleepy eyes.  Before he could think too much about it, he shifted slightly closer to Derek, speaking in a soothing voice, “It’s okay.  It is just a movie.”  He put his head on Derek’s chest and wrapped his arm around Derek’s warm torso.  He listened to him breathing until he inhaled and exhaled evenly.

Derek replied softly, barely a murmur, “Did you intend to make me cry?”

Stiles lifted his head off of Derek’s chest with a look of confusion on his face.  “Of course not. I never want to hurt you.”

Without allowing time for thought, Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s, softly, gentle, tentative almost.  After a moment, Stiles pulled away and scanned Derek’s face for a reaction.  “Was that okay?”

Derek nodded, slowly, carefully put the laptop on his nightstand.  He then pulled Stiles into deeper kiss.  He caressed Stiles’ face, tracing his fingertips over the constellation of moles on his cheek.  Stiles kept trying to make the kiss hotter and sexier, but every time he tried, Derek just slowed them down, pressing soft kisses to Stiles’ neck.

Stiles made a little irritated noise in his throat when Derek finally pulled away.  “C’mon Derek.” Stiles didn’t seem to have a specific request, just for Derek to be closer, to fill the space in this bed.

“Want some sweats to sleep in? It is much too late for you to go home,” Derek said in the silent room.

“Sure.” Derek got up and grabbed sweats from his dresser, handing them to Stiles.  The only light in the room came from the streetlights outside, but their eyes had already adjusted to the dark.  Which is why when Derek stripped off his shirt, Stiles sucked in a breath.  Derek looked to see Stiles staring, slack jawed at Derek’s well-muscled torso. He maintained eye contact while taking off his jeans to reveal black boxer briefs and slipped on black sweats before climbing into bed.  Stiles took off his pants quickly, throwing on the sweats and tossing off his shirt.  He practically fell into bed and Derek laughed quietly before Stiles caught him in another heated kiss.

“Stiles,” Derek said warningly.  “I just want to sleep.”

“Oh,” Stiles replied, recoiling, receding back to his side of the bed.

But Derek caught his body, bringing it close to his own. “What I meant was, I just want to sleep with you tonight.  We are both tired and there will be plenty of more time for this tomorrow.”

Stiles smiled widely and pulled Derek in close, kissing him softly three times before pulling back and letting Derek position them.  Derek was pressed into Stiles’ back and their legs were tangled together. He pressed kissed to the back of his neck, murmuring in his ear, “Goodnight, Stiles.”

They fell asleep that way, curled up in each other’s arms, engulfed by their scents, which mixed in the best way possible.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Derek woke to the feeling of eyes on him.  He opened his eyes to see Stiles looking at him with his warm brown eyes. It took him a moment to let it sink in that last night really happened.

 “Good morning,” Derek’s replied in a whisper as if too much noise would shatter this fragile dream he had been growing inside him for so long. 

“Good morning to you too,” Stiles teased before kissing him lightly on the mouth.  Reassured, Derek’s smile appeared, showing his remarkable teeth.  “I have a great plan for today.”

“Oh, do you?” Derek asked before he nuzzled Stiles’ neck and scooted in closer.

“Shush. You are distracting me from explaining my plan.  We are going to go get breakfast, then buy all the half price Valentines candy we can, then come back here and eat chocolate and kiss until we fall back asleep.  Sound good?”

“I would do anything you want to do,” Derek replied, with raw honesty in his voice.

“Awww! You're big old romantic,” Stiles joked to distract from the flush creeping across his cheeks.

“Yes.” Derek pulled him in close, liking the way his bed felt full, liking the way that Stiles’ body fit against his and liking the way that Stiles looked at him.  “Yes, I am,” he mumbled.  Then he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted Teen Wolf fic, so please comment below. Good or bad, I would love feedback.
> 
> If you want to check me out, my tumblr is consultingsuperhero


End file.
